The palace of love
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Evil Eloise comes to take the three instraments of harmony. but what she doesn't know, is there is a fourth, this fourth is Karen, Kai and Nya's mother. If Eloise succeeds to take over this palace, all the love in the world could all just go away in a matter of seconds. Will Karen be strong enough, or will the world crumble beneneth her feet? Read and find out! JayxNya
1. Prolouge

**I should have a poll up, but I don't see it, I have it on my profile, but not on the web for people to choose, does anyone know how to fix this? If you do, please tell me in a review. Thanks. **

_Prolouge_

_If you could go faster than light its self, you'll be able to find this beautiful palace made of all light, crystal, and love. Anytime another couple is born, a crystal heart appears on the wall of love. The hearts were only pink, red, green, purple, or orange. The protecters of this wall, Cadence, Sally, and Gwen,were to stay gaurd as long as they lived. But then a month later, an evil serpinetine, the only feamal named Eloise, came to take the four instaments of harmony. The three protecters stayed their gaurd, but unfortently had to pay the price, Eloise used her powers to turn anything to stone. For she was not a real kind, she was chemicaly made from part of what the stone army's are made of, and other deadly chemicals. Once she froze the three to stone, she took the three insraments, the flute of kindness, the tuba of loyalty, and the keyboard of friendship. But seacretly, there was a fourth, and a fourth protecter. This was Kai and Nya's mother. She gave birth to two healthy children. For their safetly, when this fourth heard of the danger, she sent her husband to take the kids, and get away as far as posible. He understood, and got away. He raised the kids in what is now Kai and Nya's village. While the fourth did what she could, the only thing she could; she used her instrament, her voice of life, and also the most powerful of them all. With that, she took the other three back, but only to loose her fellow sisters to Eloise as the evil sepinetine took them to her unknown hideout. The fourth, known as Karen, hid the palace, and the instraments, and stayed along to keep them safe. Years later, she still stands gaurd, but this time, she has one more new heart, that of which is of when Jay and Nya became. What puzzled Karen, was how this one was blue. This was quite odd, for this wasn't the usual color. but as all love hearts, they were never to be moved, or examened. So Karen never tried to but wondered, and worried, were her children ok?_

**(Cole POV)**

"Dinners ready!" I called out, and as usual, no one came that fast. "Why? Why does it have to be me?!" Kai whinned as he was last to get to the table and slump down next to Nya, who was next to Jay. "Then don't eat." Jay said to Kai. "That is your best idea ever, Jay. Excuss me, I have an anouncement to make." Kai said getting up on the table. "Which is?" Lloyd asked. "I AM NOT EATING IT BECAUSE IT IS UNEATABLE!" Kai yelled while pointing at what I had put on the table. "Oh, come on Kai, don't be that mean." Nya said pulling her brother back down off the table. "Well I'm still not eating _that._" Kai protested and frowned. "Ok then." Lloyd said and looked out at his bedroom. It seemed as if he was wanting to get there.

**(Lloyd POV)**

I looked out to my room, I wish I could skip dinner, and go to my room. I'm pretty sure everyone else is thinking what I'm thinking, GET THAT FOOD AWAY FROM MY NOSE, MOUTH, BODY, AND LIVING GUT! I DON'T WANT A HEARTATTACK!

**Back at the palace (Karen POV)**

I was sleeping at my throne along next to my other sisters' thrones, when I heard a crash from outside. I woke up and ran outside to see Eloise bombing he palace. "No, if you colapse this place, all love and care for each other will die!" I yelled out to her. She didn't care, and kept upthe bombing. From all the shakes, it caused some love hearts to fall. I caught them all, except one, the blue one. I felt that it was important, so I went to catch it. But it got right out of my reach, and fell into the river. "No, if it gets crushed, that couple will be no more." I cried quietly to myself. Please, I hope it ends up in good hands.

**That's it for now, but I'm adding more later. Hope this is good! R&R!**


	2. Finding in the wetness of water

**My poll still isn't up, if anyone has any info on that, please give it to me in a review! Thanks you, and now onto the story.**

_(Jay POV)_

I was sitting on the deck, looking at the water. I like it when Sensei let's the bounty be on the water. I ecipecialy liked it when it would be on this lake, because a river flowed into it, and I liked how the cool looking stones would come threw here. "CANNON BALL!" Cole shouted as he jumped into the water in his swimming trunks. "What the heck Cole!?" I yelled at him and tried to dry my ninja suit as best as I could. "I love this place! This is the only place Sensei let's us go swimming!" Cole shouted and swam around. Then I heard someone else coming. "SAVE SOME FUN FOR ME COLE!" Lloyd screamed and jumped in after Cole. That just got me even more wet. "Lloyd, really?" I asked as I started to dry myself off again. "JAY, DON'T FINISH DRYING YET, HERE I COME!" shouted Kai as he ran up, which just got me more wet when he jumped in. "Why do nI even bother." I said and I walked off. Buit before I could get far, ai pulled me into the water. "Kai, what was that for?! This is my ninja suit you know." I said to him. "I know, I just don't care." Kai said and splashed water in my face. Then I saw something shimmer near Lloyd's arm. I swam over to it, and picked it up. It was easy because Lloyd was in the shallow end. "What is that Jay?" Lloyd asked and tried to see it. I shielded it from him, and swam back to the deck. I got out and took it into my baesment, a room Sensei let me have, since it did no use. That is also where I make my inventions too. But anyways, I looked at it, it was a blue crystal, but shaped just like a heart.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter, I wanted this chapter to end with this cliffhanger. Thanks and R&R!**


End file.
